Uutak Genesis: The Neglected Missives
Before you lies a series of private signals between High Hypothesian Inati of the Coalesce Efflux and Gear-Lord Drem of the Bellow Mechanists, purposefully forgotten by Inati due to unimportant notions he will never truly care for. Read with caution, as even written words can hold much Talk within them. |ENVOY| Drem, Gear-Lord of False Night Light |RECIPIENT| Inati, High Hypothesian of the Coalesce Efflux |TRANSMISSIONS| (Inati, H.H.): Greetings to Drem and all of the Gear-Lords, who create the materials to build our facilities. May your Talk echo forever even after death. Ah, and now that the formalities are out of the way: I have heard whispers that you have been wanting to speak to me for some time now, Drem. What is it that you seek? If it is still Nhem, than I request for you to stand down or be destroyed in righteous duel. Speak what you want. Respond plus. (Drem, G.L.): Greetings to Inati and all of the High Hypothesians, who run and devise new Trials to stretch the Macrocosm harder each and every day. May your Talk echo forever even after death. Now, I would like to politely tell you that your assumptions are wrong and are completely filled with emotion. I know you care for Nhem, and she for you. Why would I inter in such trivial matters? Respond when you are civil. Respond plus. (Inati, H.H.): I apologize, Gear-Lord. You are right, and my heart was full of emotion. To mark my transcendence over your right accusations, I have exposed myself to the Gleaming Bay for four nights straight as is customary. May I only hope you and HRAHNDEYL can forgive me. Respond plus. (Drem, G.L.): All is justly forgiven, bloodkin. NEDARR has rewritten that error. Now, it is true that I wish to speak to you but it is because of something that I have just discovered Inati. Is it true that you are…using the E.S.R for a Trial? And in the Uutak, no less? Respond plus. (Inati, H.H.): Of course it is true. Both the Talkmasters and the Committee of the Thirteenth Note approved of my request to use the E.S.R. The Cloth of NOCKT also gave way to my use of the Uutak. Respond plus. (Drem, G.L.): So the whispers are true! You are trying to summon an Mnem and you know the E.S.R. is one of the few tools in our disposal that can contain it. The Spheroid is not an object to use lightly. Respond plus. (Inati, H.H.): Of course I know it isn’t a tool to use lightly; I helped design it’s latest update, didn’t I? Respond plus. (Drem, G.L.): And so did I. The point I am trying to make is that the E.S.R. contains priceless schematics and appendages for unlimited Trials. You are potentially and intentionally putting one of our greatest resources at risk of destruction. Respond plus. (Inati, H.H.): But we built it like that, didn’t we? You can not dispute that the Electroacoustic Spheroid Reactor was not built to be a Mnem Cell as well. And so, my aims are completely justified. Respond plus. (Drem, G.L.): I will not lie and say that I am not interested to see if this Trial succeeds, but there is something else I want to discuss. There is a chance that the E.S.R. could attract the essence of Quati-Ghost(s) and make them materialize within the Uutak. That is something that our race as a whole, will not allow. Respond plus. (Inati, H.H.): I have already taken notice of that, and have responded accordingly. Acoustinights will be present during the proceedings, and so will Nhem. Do not worry about the Coalesce Efflux, Drem. We do not serve MEHAGON, but MORRAH. Respond plus. (Drem, G.L.): I now see why you were chosen to be High Hypothesian and given access to that particular Logidifice. But even as you speak to me, I will position the False Night Light to be on station to make sure no tremors vibrate throughout the air or land. Consider it a shared temporal research endeavor. Respond plus. (Inati, H.H.): Shared temporal research endeavor? What are playing at, Drem? Wait, it’s because she’s going to be there as well isn’t it. By the Claws of ERPHYTE, I wont let anything happen to her. Respond plus. (Drem, G.L.):…What did she say? Respond plus. (Inati, H.H.): I haven’t asked. Respond plus. (Drem, G.L.): Face your Trials. Both of them. Do you accept my aid or not? Respond plus. (Inati, H.H.): I accept the aid of False Night Light. Now, I consider this discussion over. |SIGNALS ARCHIVED AND REMOVED FROM HEAR| Category:Uutak Category:IceFireWarden